


Eclogite

by akku666



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Kara Danvers, I'll think of a different setting next time, Lena has some secrets, food again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akku666/pseuds/akku666
Summary: Kara is happy about her job as a reporter, but she needs to ask Lena a favor. Usually Lena can't deny her best friend anything...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Eclogite

"Lena!" Lena looked up from the cappuccino she had absent-mindedly stared at for the last five minutes and a smile crept onto her face immediately. Her best friend speed-walked past the other tables of the café and waved to her excitedly. "Lena!" Kara had to catch her breath when she reached her and Lena wondered how that was even possible. She had been certain that the lack of oxygen after physical activity was a problem unique to earthlings but apparently she had been mistaken. Before her brain could go further into building scientific hypotheses about it she snapped back into reality and returned the firm hug Kara had wrapped her in.

"Kara, what happened? Did you get an extra donut for free this morning?" Kara rolled her eyes when she sat down opposite of her.

"Not _everything_ in my life is about food. Seriously, Lena, haven't you heard? The world premiere of _Cooking around the World_ is going to be tonight. In National City. And guess what?"

"The movie is about food?" Lena teased.

"Nooo!" Kara moaned. "Well, yes, I guess. But that's not the point, Lena ! Gue ss which CatCo reporter got invited to the premiere?" Lena couldn't help but enjoy Kara's excitement. She didn't want it to end. It made her heart warm and fuzzy and she wanted to keep that feeling as long as possible.

Lena pretended to in fact think about the question and raised an eyebrow, "James Olsen?"

"Leeeenaa!" Kara exclaimed annoyed but she didn't let Lena's jokes ruin her mood. "It's me!"

Lena laughed at the over-explaining and laid her hand on Kara's as an apology for her teasing "I didn't expect anything else. However, if I'm not mistaken, this is not the first film premiere you got invited to. What's so special here? Except that it apparently is a whole movie about food."

Kara chuckled and only now seemed to realize that they hadn't ordered their lunch yet. She grabbed the menu and suddenly seemed very occupied in choosing a pizza topping. If she had asked a hard question, Lena would have said Kara was avoiding it. Was that a blush creeping up Kara's neck?

"Kara?" Lena sensed some interesting secret. "Don't distract from my question. We both know that you're going to order an extra-large pepperoni pizza and now answer me!"

Kara let out a breath of despair. "You're not into movies, are you? Because if you were, you probably knew the great actress who turns every movie she's in  in to a masterpiece as she does in Cooking around the World. And you would know that she will be there tonight. In National City. At the world premiere. Where I'm going to be as well" She was beaming again, "Lena, I'm going to meet Kate Gilor!"

Lena was glad  her cappuccino was nowhere near her mouth because she was sure she would have choked to death. Somehow she still managed to have a coughing fit.

Kara  jumped to action immediately, calling on the waiter to bring a glass of water while circling the table to pat Lena's back. "Thanks" Lena croaked out as soon as she had regained control over her body. She m aybe enjoy ed Kara's warm hand on her back and the concerned look on her face a little too much, but she  was relieved when a glass of water  was put in front of her and she  got some seconds to collect herself. Meanwhile Kara ordered their food. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Kara seemed to feel genuinely guilty. Lena didn't know how to deal with  how much Kara actually cared about her. How could one person have so much kindness inside her?

"Don't be sorry. I just wasn't prepared for all the fangirling over an actress." It probably wasn't fair to blame it on Kara, but she needed to win some time. And change the subject as soon as possible. Why did she have to bring up the actress again anyway?

"It's not just any actress, Lena. It's Kate Gilor!" Lena tried her best to keep eye contact and focus on the slight blush on Kara's cheeks but she failed.  Her gaze went straight down to the table and when she looked back up Kara's brows had come together in a questioning manner. There was no way out now.

"You know her, don't you?" Lena stayed silent. Kara slapped her forehead. "Of course you know her, how could I not see that! You both went to the same college!" Now that was kind of a surprise to Lena. Kara really was a good reporter, but she was sure that particular knowledge must have been gained from personal research. It was the fangirl talking, not the reporter. Which didn't make it any better.

L ena cleared her throat but she still didn't know what to say. "Well, I wouldn't say I  _know_ her. It's been a long time since-"

"Oh my goodness, Lena! You really know Kate Gilor!"

Lena didn't know what was worse - the fear of old memories coming back up or that other consuming pain growing in her chest, which she couldn't quite put a name on.

"As I said, it's been a long time since I last saw her." And even longer time since she had last talked to her.

Kara beamed at her and she could tell there were a million questions right under the surface that were about to pour out. "Has she always been so gorgeous? I mean, have you seen her eyes? It's like looking into space and see all the bright stars in one place..." Kara seemed to notice what she was saying and had the decency to blush.

"I didn't know you were into..." How should she put it without sounding miserable, jealous or dismissive?

"Girls?" Kara laughed.

"What? No. I didn't mean that. I mean, I didn't really know, but I just assumed - "

"Lena, are you okay? You usually don't ramble . That's my job." 

Lena smiled and took a deep breath. "You're right. I think I need to eat something."

As if he had heard her, the waiter appeared with  a big pizza and a salad . Lena was relieved to concentrate on something else than Kate Gilor and how Kara's face lit up when she talked about her. She managed to lead the conversation into a different direction and had almost forgotten about the actress when she finished her salad. Kara on the other hand...

"Sooooo,  a re you feeling better now?" Kara asked with a nod to Lena's empty plate. Lena just smiled to keep herself from rolling her eyes. 

"Much better."

"I know you said, you haven't seen her for a few years, but ..."

"Kate Gilor? Still? Come on, Kara, you don't even know her and I get the feeling you're about to propose to her."

"Are you jealous?" Lena tried to ignore the hot feeling on her face. "And besides, in order to propose to her, I need the opportunity to actually speak to her. But there are going to be a lot of people at the premiere. I know, because I've seen the list of invitations. Lena, I don't like asking for favors, especially not if it involves your CEO contacts."

Suddenly the confusion in Lena's head converted into realization. "I'm on that list of invitations right? I knew the movie title sounded familiar. And now, you  want me to go there with you and  introduce you to Kate." 

Kara didn't look embarrassed but seemed a bit shy before she confirmed Lena's assumptions.

"I know it's a lot to ask for, but this is such a good chance to eventually meet her in person. And don't start about me having a crush on her or anything as ridiculous,  my interest in her is purely professional." Lena had to hold back a laugh but failed. 

"Purely professional. You're cute." She sighed. "Kara, honestly, I would love to do you this favor" because she couldn't get enough of the blinding smile Kara would reward her with "but I'm afraid I cannot really help you out here. Kate and I, we didn't really  part on good terms, if you know what I mean." Lena was sure Kara did in fact not know what she meant, telling by the confused frown on her face. She had to change her tactics.

"You have been stalking her quite extensively" Kara made an attempt to protest but Lena just shook her head to shush her "so you should know about her dating life." She already hated herself for taking this route. "In particular her dating life about four years ago."

Lena could see  Kara struggle internally . She had to make the choice between keeping her  honor and showing off her knowledge. Apparently she decided for the latter. 

"She dated the director of the first feature film she did when she was in college. I guess you still knew her at that time?"

"I'm impressed at your research. But whom did she date before that?" Her stomach almost turned.

"Before that?" Kara bit her lip and furrowed her brows. "I think there was nobody before him."

"Exactly. And that's why I wouldn't be any help  because I believe that someone as great as Kate Gilor wouldn't want to talk to a nobody."

Kara opened her mouth to express her confusion but then some kind of  _Oh shit_ emotion washed all over her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some would call it open ending, I would call it act of cowardice.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
